Past and present
by Kiavrei
Summary: Why does everything sark loves seem to die?
1. The girl with no name

Disclaimmer: Look do you think if i owned alias this would be in the show instead of a fanfic. Im guessing no one really reads these and they are just a waste of a writers time...  
  
Rating: Pg now PG-13 later  
  
Ship: Sark/Other Sarkney later  
  
Past and present  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The girl who has no name  
  
The little girl ran to her mothers side and drop to the ground yelling "Mommmy wake up!"beginning to cry "mommy please wake up." She stood up and grabbed her mothers gun and ran into the dark cold night air And fired the gun until no bullets were left she turn and slowly went back to her mothers side hearing sirons get closer but not caring.  
  
The medics ran in and pulled the little girl from the bloodly site before putting her mother into a body bag. "MOMMY WAKE UP!"she kicked and screamed trying to get them to let go "Mommy wake up dont you let them take me away from you!" the medics got her out of the house and into a police car she placed her hand on the window and wisperd "please dont let them take me away."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Police station  
  
"Have you gotten her to speak yet?"ask an officer.  
  
"She wont talk to anyone we dont even know her name yet."Said another  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
7 Years Later  
  
"Lena get in this house now." her foster mother yelled after her as she bolted down the street with a duffel bag of stolen clothing and $200 dollars she had taken from her foster mother purse. She turned the corner a woman appered from a black van and grabbed her and injected her with something before she had time to struggle. The last thing she saw before her world went dark was the inside of a black van.  
  
Author note: Tell me how you like it so i know if i should post another chap. 


	2. Somewhat familliar face

why does everyone they love always die  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Somewhat familliar face  
  
Lena Woke up in what she thought to be a hotel penthouse or honeymoon suite. There was a plush bed with a white pillowtop comforter a mirror on the cealing and a drink bar accross the room. Saddly she had not awoken in the bed but handcuffed to a metal chair and shackles also bound her feet to the chair.  
  
  
  
Lena didnt waste anytime she began trying to put pressure on the weilding points but she was to weak and made no diffrence except making her wrists raw. she began scanning the floor for something to help out and as luck would have it there was a broken bobby pin lying on the ground about 2 feet from where she sat.She began to rock the chair side to side to tip it over so she could reach the pin. the chair tiped over and she bit her lip trying to hold back a sob the chair had landed on her hand when it tiped. She began trying to move the chair so she could reach the bobby pin scooting with her foot and with her hand under the chair it made it a little eaiser.She grabbed the pin with her fingers of the crushed had and bagan to try and undo her restraints. The first restraint took 4 minutes to undo the others took about 2 minutes. she got up and slowly made for the door as she opened it she found a boy that appered to be around fourteen standing there.  
  
  
  
"Alittle less then ten minutes Irina should be pleased."He said with a small british accent.  
  
  
  
"Who are you and why the hell am i here?"  
  
  
  
"My name is julian lazerray,And you would be here to trrain to be a spy for your mo... Country. I would like to hope that your performance was well enough for you to be my future partner."  
  
  
  
"My names Lena"she said extending her hand.  
  
  
  
"Im afraid its not. Its only been that since you were six because you would tell no one your real name."  
  
  
  
"Now how many times have i told you your name is sark not Julian. Telling your birth given name is a weakness that can get you killed." A woman said appearing from the shadows.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Irina."  
  
  
  
"Never say sorry you end up with emotions that wont suit you."  
  
  
  
"Yes, Irina"  
  
  
  
The Girl watched as the conversation took place. She stared at the woman something about her looks so familliar she thought.  
  
  
  
"What was her time?"  
  
  
  
"9 minutes and 47 point 33 seconds."  
  
  
  
"Very well say hello to you new partner."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
TBC... 


	3. Learning and dieing

Lena and Sark walked around the grounds.She thought they were beautiful the land was 3 acres and had a stone wall surrounding them.There was a large garden with many different plants flowers and trees. Sark pointed and told her about each different type.  
"How do you know so much about plants?"  
"Irina wants me to know as much as possible about each subject so i can slip into any Alias."  
"Why did Irina take me?"  
"Your project christmas profile was extraordinary good, and an orphan is a perfect candidate."  
"Project Christmas?"  
"Its a program that trains children to be sleeper spies so when they grow up if the agency wants them they are already trained."  
"So I had no choice in the matter."  
"Not all of the children become spies."  
"That did not answer my question."  
"Everything happens for a reason love."  
"Do you know why Irina looked so familiar to me?"  
"She has been watching you for quite sometime you might recognize her for one time you spotted her."  
"So is Irina your mother?"  
"No, she has been training me for about 6 years since i was 10. My Father killed my mother then sent me away to boarding school where she found me."  
"So you not an orphan?"  
"Not technically but i might as well be."  
"My mother was murdered when i was 6 years old. And she never wanted me to meet my father never even told him i existed. Like most little girls i said i want a sister and she always responded i did..."  
"Irina will help you find the murder, and when i strong enough she will help me kill my father."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
6 years later  
Gunshots rang out as sark and mya made there escape from sd-6 with a rambaldi artifact that they had lost on a previous mission. Sark passed mya and took the lead. He turn to see her stop and fire 2 bullets, she didn't start to run again and he watched her slowly slide to the ground."Kitten!!!" He yelled. He ran to her side and picked her up running for the exit.  
"puppet." mya whispered.  
"What is it?"  
"I got him."  
"Got who my.."  
"Shh.. its kitten here,"she said"I got the man that killed my mother."  
Sark set her in the car climbed in and drove off looking for a safe spot to stop to help her.  
"We need to fix that." he said pointing to he back where the bullet penetrated.  
"You know that wont work."Letting a small tear run down her cheak not one of pain but of deep sadness.  
"We can try my love."he said pulling over to the side of the road to address her wound. Sark lifted her into the back seat and noticed she was now shaking. He turned her over and pulled the bullet out and stitched up the wound.  
"There love your all better now" He said as tears ran down his cheaks. He sat in the back of the car holding he untill her body went cold.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
7 Years later  
Sark requested his favorite spot in the resterant. He sat there everyday ored a bottle of petruse 82' and Alfredo. the watresses just brought him his food and stoped asking him what his order was. The waitresses had seen him everyday for seven years except for when he was on a buisness trip. They alway commented on how he looked as if he were waiting for someone.  
"Mind if i join you?" a familliar voice said.  
"Miss.Bristow come to take me into custody have you." sark questioned without looking up.  
"Oh your waiting for someone."  
Sark grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes."So your not sydney?"  
"No,"she said extendeing her hand out"Julia Thorne, whats yours?"  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
TBC...  
Authors note: might have screwed up timeline and you will find out who mya is in the 5th chap k... 


	4. Deal?

Chapter 4  
"Is it possible that sark is more cold hearted now then I last saw him?" sydney ask Dixin.  
"After he was taken into custody he escaped 2 weeks later by help from Irina Derevko. 1 month before you returned kendall brought him in."  
"Can I go see him?"  
"Yes but it is highly doubted that he will speak."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Ah Julia so have you been brought in by the cia or were you on a mission of betrail or perhaps you turned in those close to you to get them to trust you again. Did you truly believe you Were julia or did you always know that you were Sydney?"  
"I was told you would not speak."  
"Were you ever truly Julia Thorne?"He asked with a little plead in his voice.  
"I have no recolection of what happned to me the Covenate took me away and took my memories."  
"The Covenate only had you for 1 month lo..Ju..Sydney."  
"Then would you mind telling me what the hell happned?"Sydney yelled hitting her hand on the glass cell.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Sark woke up to find himself held down by metal restraints on a rather uncomfortable chair. He opened his eyes to see sydney standing infront of him.  
"Now sark would you kindly tell me who was Julia."  
"You were, and i think part of you still wishes you were."  
"How did you know me?"  
Sark averted his stare and looked to the wall.  
"How did you know me."sydney said between clenched teeth.  
Sark took in a slow deep breath and clenched his teeth.  
"TELL ME HOW YOU KNEW ME!" she yelled. She turned the dial on the Machine and sark clench his teeth harder. Sydney fliped the switch to the on position and Sarks body began to convuldge as he tried to block out the pain. he wimped alittle and sydney turned it off."How did you know me?"  
Sark blacked out before he had the chance to answer.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Flashback  
"Mya?"sark called out"Mya?"  
"Boo!"mya said as she jumped out of a tree and knocked sark over landing on his chest.  
"omph," Sark growned."geez your heavy."  
"Hey,"mya said hitting him playfully on the arm."You still have 20 pounds on me."  
End Flashback  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Sark woke up and tried to sit up."Mya?"He called out.  
"No, Its Sydney"  
"How long was i out?"  
"15 minutes or so. Who's Mya?"  
"No one."  
"You said her names a few times when you were out and i can assure you it really didnt sound like she was no one."  
"I said she was no one."He said letting a little emotion of sadness slip by his mask. Sydney almost thought it didnt happen he cover it up so quickly."And ms. Bristow why start asking questions of my life when you still dont know 2 years of yours."  
"Just curious, Julian."  
"First name bases are we now?"  
"You seemed mad when you thought i was Julia, Why?"  
"That piece of information is between Julia and myself."  
"But i was Julia."  
"Yes, but now your Sydney from the CIA."  
"What if i could get you out for more information."  
"I think i would be quite willing to make that trade, and Irina would be please."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Dixins Office  
"...Make him think hes free but put him in a cia issued apartment and have a tracker put into him."  
"Im sorry but its to risky to let him out even for a short time."  
"He knows what happned to me in those two years and i want to find out."  
"Then find another way I wont authorize that trade."  
  
TBC.... 


	5. Mya?

Chapter 5  
Sarks POV  
FlashBack 14 years earlier  
"So Lena what is your real name?"  
Lenas eyes droped to the ground"I...I dont remember"  
"Try love."Sark said as he lifted her chin to look into her eyes.  
"Mya."she wispered  
"What was that love?"  
"My name its Mya."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Sark was shocked again and awoken. "Ahh" he wimpered.  
"What do you know about my life as Julia Thorne?"  
"I thought you were going to get me out."  
Sydney grabbed a pen from her pocket and clicked it."We have 60 seconds. On your weekly visit to the roof I will extract you and help you escape but I will need insurence that i will get information from you and wont just run without giving me any information.Understo...,"Beep! there time was up."Now Mr.Sark What do you know about my life as Julia Thorne?"She sat and stared at him as if she were expecting an immediate answer. Sark got the hint that if he want to escape he had to talk.  
"I personally Liked Julia better much better Mother figure if you ask me my self and a much better personality."  
Sydney had a look of horror on her face.'theres no way i have a child and if i did im sure i would remember her or him.'  
"What do you mean better mother figure."  
"Ah ah ah only 1 question per day. Then one day it will all come back to you."  
Sarks world went black as she shocked him once more in frustration.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
10 years earlier  
"Sark, Lena you mission is simple get the rambaldi artifact and get out. Lena your Mothers killer will be there his name is Arvin Slone there will be an extra bullet if you want to use it,"Irina said smiling. "Your flight leaves in 6 hours, Your excused."  
Sark and Mya walk around in the garden. Mya smiled "I shall revenge my mother with your help if you want me to be there when you kill your father i will."  
"That would be lovely, But can i ask you something love?"  
"I believe you just did Jules."  
"You know i hate when you call me that."  
"Thats precicely why i do it."  
Sark got down on his knee."Mya would you marry me?"  
Mya through her arms around him and wispered in his ear but one word."yes"  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"What happned to her?" sydney asked.  
"Whom?"  
"Mya."  
"Damn drugs"Sark grumbled "Thats all in the past the past cant be changed The present and the future are the only things that hold any importance."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"I thought I should do this right,"Sark said as he knelt down."Julia would you be my bride?"  
Sydney looked down her stomach was quite large for some reason this did not seem right but it all felt right."Yes"She said smiling.'No! her mind screamed why did i say that i would never want to marry him.' Sydney bolted up in bed and though the covers off and instintivly put her hands to her stomach. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "It was only a dream."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Sark was being lead down a hall way to the elevator to go to the roof.'Where the hell is sydney?'he wondered.  
The elevator doors opened and 1 of the 2 gaurds droped to the ground followed by the other.Sydney jumped down from the top of the elevator."Didnt anyone ever tell them always look up when steping into an elevator,"sydney said smiling."Get in here." SHe grabbed his arms and pulled him in the elevator after taking the keys off one of the gaurds.  
"Wont the cameras see?"  
"Marshalls taken care of that for me."  
Sydney opened one of the roof panels and climbed up and waited for sark .He climbed up and sydney immediatly replaced the panel, and slowly climed down the side of the shaft.  
"If you dont mind me asking why are we climbing down the side of the shaft?"Sark questioned.  
TBC...  
Authors note: I wont be able to update until late sunday or monday sry but i will be away from a comp this weekend.... 


	6. Escape

Chapter 6  
  
Sark jumped down from the ladder at the side of the shaft. "Now where?" He asked.  
  
Sydney opened a maintenance door at the other side of the shaft. Sark followed her out. As they ran out the door down the corridor they began to hear a voice. Sydney pushed sark into a small laundry hamper in the wall.  
  
"Hello Ms.Bristow,"The janitor waved."What are you doing down here?" He asked.  
  
"Talking a walk to clear my head. Away from all the noise upstairs."  
  
"You just get back from a business trip?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know harvey?"  
  
"You just seem tired that's all."  
  
"Well you look nice yourself."  
  
"I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"I know harvey im just a little stressed, I just lost a client for the bank."  
  
"Im sorry for that. Hope you fell better soon, but i have to go or ill lose my job." He said sounding worried.  
  
"Ok see you later." Sydney said as he turned a corner down the hall.  
  
Sydney opened the laundry hamper door and found sark in a small ball He jumped out as soon as he realized the door was open."Was it really necessary have to sit there talking for 5 minutes when im cramped into that small of a space?"  
  
Sydney smiled "Yes, i believe it was,"Sark started waking leaving her behind."Hey Wait!"  
  
* * *  
  
10 years before  
  
Mya's Funeral  
  
Sark stood infront of Myas grave trying to hold back his tears behind a mask. The night Mya died Sark felt a small part of him go with her. He wanted to leave his emotions behind at this grave and let no one in so no one he loved would hurt him or him hurt them in death.  
  
"Why did you let her go you said only when we were ready we could kill them! WHY DID YOU LET HER GO!"Sark yelled at Irina.  
  
"She was ready.She just wasnt strong enough, but she wanted it bad and was willing to give her life to kill them."  
  
"He didnt kill her mother her mother is dead, but you killed her Just the same as you killed Laura! Why didnt you tell her the truth let her be happy. You killed your own Daughter!" That last comment hit irina hard but sark couldnt tell that she had a mask on as Mya did unless she was with him.  
  
"I dont favor one child over the other i left them both at age 6 Mya was going to leave if i didnt give her the killers name so i told her her fathers name.Could you have made her happy Julian?"  
  
"I could have tried, And Im not Julian He did when Mya died all thats left is Mr.Sark"  
  
Irina turned and left Myas grave and Never did she return to the grave, But as she left a tear slid silently down her cheak.  
  
"Leave Her gave you never loved her. You sacrificed her to save yourself from her pain."Sark said as he bent over and droped roses and a small piece of paper into her grave. It Said 'Even in death shall you live.'  
  
Sydney and sark both esacped the building, but noticed 2 cars following behind them. Sydney through Sark a gun."What make you think I won't shoot you?"  
  
Sydney smiled."Im in the drivers seat."  
  
Sark leaned out the window and shot out hte first cars tire it swired but got controll again a kept in pursuit.Sark shot the window out and hit the driver and the car went swirving. The second car folled slowly and dogged many bulots sark shot sark hit the window but missed both the passenger and driver. The passenger of the car leaned out a began shooting sark shot and and the passenger fell out and onto the road the car stopped an left.  
  
"That wouldnt have been cia more the 2 cars would have been sent and maybe a helicopter or 2."  
  
"Perhaps the Covenate?"  
  
"So i get one question?"  
  
"Sounds about right."  
  
"Who was Mya?"  
  
"No questions about myself."  
  
"That was not specified."  
  
Sark Sighed."We grew up together."  
  
"You have to say more then that."  
  
"How long the answer had to be wasnt specified."  
  
"Your impossible"  
  
TBC??? 


	7. Mommy?

Chapter 7  
Julians mother grabed his hand and ran pulling him behind as she ran up the stairs when she heard the front door slam shut. His mother bagan telling him he needed to stay quite. She opened the door to the closet."Julian sweety I need you to get into the closet quickley. I need you to be a good boy and be very quite. No matter what happens I need you to stay in the closet until the house i s quite."  
"Ok mommy." The seven year old sark said. She closed the closet door.  
"I love you Julian always remember that."She said and turned around.  
At that moment sarks father burst into the room."Wheres the boy?"He shouted.  
"Hes not home right now."She said tears welling in her eyes as she saw him slowly reaching for his gun.  
"Good," he said as he grabbed his gun from his pocket."You know if i had a choice i wouldnt do this. I would leave you alive to raise our son."and he fired the gun.  
Julian sat in horror as he watched through the little grates in the closet door as his motther slowly fell to the ground. His father turned and walked out the door as if nothing had happened. He heard his fathers car start and pull away from the house. He opened the closet and ran to his mothers side."Mommy?"Julian wisped as he shook her sholder."Mommy?"He questioned as a small tear ran down his face.  
Julian ran to the phone and dialed '911'.  
"Hello, 911,"The woman on the other line said."Hello is anyone there?"  
"Shes dead."  
"Whos dead?"the woman asked when she heard the little boys voice.  
"Mommy."  
"Can you tell me what happened?"  
"Mommy was shot. I sat and watch in the closet."  
"Where do you live?"  
"Mommy always told me not to tell a stranger where i lived."The woman on the other side bagan to trace the call.  
"Whats your name?"  
"Julian."  
"Julian, is anyone in the house with you?"  
"Just mommy."  
"Were gonna send over some paramedics, ok?"  
"Ok."  
"Do you know who shot her?"  
"I watched through the closet door."  
"Can you discribe them?"  
"There are grates in the closet door."  
"Do you know the killer?"  
"Mommy left me she doesnt love me anymore."  
* * *  
"Sark, Sark wake up,"Sydney said shaking him awake. "Come on were at the safe house."  
Sark blinked the morning light burning his eyes."hmmm..."  
"Wake up you can sleep when we get inside."Sark rolled over and pulled his jacket over his head."Fine then." she said steping outside. She walked away alittle bit and grabbed a hose and walked back to the car and dragged sark out the door.  
"Ahh"Sark jumpped up and yelped as freezing clod water sprayed all down his front."Turn it off!"he said. sydney complied and turned it off. "What was that for?"  
"You wouldnt wake up."She said.  
"grr." Sark grumbled as he quickly grabbed the hose from her hand and began to spray her.  
"ahh, Thats cold!"she screached. Sark stopped spraying.  
"Thats what you get for spraying me."  
"We need to get inside."she said as she made a grab for the hose. Sark pulled it away and kicked behind sydneys knees and got her flat on her back. He sat on her stomach and contined to spray her.  
"Had enough?"He asked with a smirk on his face.  
"You know me i never lose,"She kicked from behind and knocked him off and grabbed for the hose and began to spray him. "We need to get inside!"  
* * *  
"My Question for the day is Whay did you mean by Julia was a better mother figure?"  
"Sydney came back one day. Julia left one day and about 1 week later I had heard that sydney had resurfaced so then i turned my self into kendall."  
"That doesnt answer my question."  
"Amaris was a beautiful child."  
* * *  
"I hate you for this Julian!"Julia screamed. As her grip on his hand grew tighter. He Brushed her hair from her face.  
"It will be ok."Her hand relaxed alittle although not from his comforting words.  
"Mr. and Mrs lazeray, Say hello to your beautiful baby girl." Julias head dropped to her pillow.  
"Can i see her?"The doctor handed her the baby and it began to cry."She doesnt like me."  
"Yes she does love,"Julian said with a smile. Julia handed him the child and he walked over to the window while rocking her in his arms. The moon was full and it was shining brightly the baby stoped crying and Julian thought he saw a small smile on her face.  
"What will you call her?" The doctor asked.  
"Do you like the name Amaris?"He said looking over to Julia.  
"Yes, but what does it mean?"  
"Child of the moon."  
"Amaris, Her names Amaris."Julia said looking over to the doctor.  
* * *  
Sydney sat up in bed and ran to find sark."What happned to her?"  
"What happned to who?"He said sleeply because she had just woken him from yet another nights rest.  
"My Daughter."  
"You came back after Amaris died. Julia died when Amaris died I think she just couldnt take it.Just as Julian died when Mya died."  
"But in my dream I... I mean Julia called you Julian..."  
"She brought him back to life then killed him for the last time."  
"How did Amaris die?"  
"We were in the park talking and someone shot her. They got away i never found out who they were."  
"How old was she?"  
"Almost 11 months." 


	8. Old Love

Chapter 8  
  
Julian and Mya walked through the garden. It was a beautiful night the sky was filled the bright and luminus stars. Irina had just dismissed them from Myas 16th birthday party she had only invited associates who said hello to Mya then left her alone. Mya thought it had been an excrucatingly boring party which she had just told Julian. He linked his hand with Mya and continued to lead her around the property. Neither one of them had left the property unless they had been on a mission."I have something to show you."Julian said."Lets climb."He said as he pointed to the wall.  
Mya smiled."I'll race you."  
"But love you'll lose."He said with a smirk on his face.  
It took Mya mere seconds to climb over the wall with sark following close behind.  
"Irina will be very mad when she sees us on the cameras outside of the wall."  
"Theres no cameras here,"He said pointing to the closest ones."As long as we stay within 4 feet this way,"He said pointing from left to right."And 7 feet this way."Pointing from the wall out.  
"We'd better be carful then shoudnt we,"Mya sid steping closer. Sark just sat down and grined. From his coat pocet he pulled out a rum bottle. Mya sat next to him and stole the bottle."How did you manage to get that?"she asked sounding curious.  
"I would have grabbed the wine but i figured she would miss the more expensive stuff."He said while swipping the bottle from her hands and downing a mouthful. Mya laughed as he cringed from the burning liquid going down his throat.  
"Hey." She said and stole the bottle back taking a mouthful so she would be just as drunk as him.  
Sark looked at her and thought to himself how she seemed to glow in the moonlight. The last thing he saw before he leaned in and kissed her was her dark brown eyes watching him ever so closely. The kiss started ever so light because he wasnt sure how she would react. Slowly she let him deepen it and there toungs were battling. Sark started to play with the hem of her shirt and felt he smile in his mouth.  
"Sark! Lena, Get inside."  
"How the...." Sark began to say before Irina cut him off.  
"Sark i am aware there are no cameras in this part of the outside wall but what you failed to relize is on the other side the camera watched you climb the wall, Now go inside now lena," Sark and lena began to walk back to the house."Sark you stay here i need to speak with you."  
* * *  
"Amaris, come on," Julia said in a goofy tone. Amaris took 2 steps then fell over onto her back. Julia ran over as Amaris started to pout."Its ok sweety."she said rubbing her back and trying to sooth her.  
Julian walked over to Julia ans said "Hello love," As he placed his arms around her waist.Julia leaned into his chest."Lets put Amaris in the sand box love," Which caused Julia to smile."Then we'll talk."  
Julia riggled from Julians grip and placed Amaris into the sandbox and made her way back over to him.  
"What is it that we needed to talk about?"  
"Irina wants to watch Amaris."  
"What for?"she asked questioningly.  
"Ive got a reservation at A hotel in Ireland in the honeymoon suite."  
"That sounds nice."Julia said with a smile that caused her to get dimples.  
Julia and Julian turned around as they heard a gun fire. Julia ran to Amaris. while sark ran after the shooter. Julias eyes began to water Amaris had been shot in the left side of her head. Her heart was no longer beating.The doctors said her death was instantanios and she never felt a thing. Sark never caught to shooter he never even saw his face.  
* * *  
"Sark how many times have I told you I want this thing to end with my daughter. If she died in the field it might cost you your life tring to get her dead body, or vice-versa. The living one would become usless for a period of time."  
"Is that all we are to you just little pawns in you sick little world?"  
"I love my daughter don't doubt that. I won't let you hurt her in anyway dead or alive."  
"It was just a kiss, Irina."  
"If thats all it was then you truly dont deserve her."  
"Kill me then."  
"What?"  
"If i cant have her kill me."  
Irina put up her gun. Sark began to wish he haddent just said that.  
* * *  
Julia emerged from Sydneys conciousness and bolted up in bed. "Amaris!"she yelled. Sark sat up in bed and began to walk to sydneys room and began to wonder if hed ever get a peaceful nights sleep."Bloody hell she always has to wake me at the good part of a dream." He slowly oped the door to her room. "Alright Syd it was just another dream."  
"Why did you just call me syd?"  
"Julia?"  
"Is sydney someone you once knew because you called me that even the first day we met."  
"Whats the last thing you remember?"  
"Amaris funeral, Then comming home, waking up, leaving, then.... Being here i guess"  
"Anything else?"  
"No."  
* * *  
Tbc....  
(Authors note wont update till 11 replies on this page) 


	9. Abusive fathers, Missions, and Pictures

Chapter 9  
  
Julian quietly layed on his bed and watched the clock. His roommate had just left again for the 4th time he always left at 1:28 am. Julian always asked if he could come, but was aways turned down. His name was Noah Hicks he was 8 years older then Julian. When Julian asked why he couldn't come Noah always said he was to young to understand. Julian got out of bed just as the clock hit 1:30 just enough time to be far enough away not to be heard. He wanted to know where noah went everynight.'Maybe its a party in the other side of the school.' Julian thought to himself. He followed Noah about one corridor behind him at all times not wanting to be seen. He began to slow down as he started to hear voices.  
  
"You sure you were not followed?" A female voice questioned.  
  
"The kid stayed behind like always." He heard noahs voice respond with a little to much Confidence. The womans hand came fast and hard accross his face before he had time to back away.  
  
"Did you stop checking?"She questioned."He could be listening from down the hall." Julian heard the voice comming closer alone with some foot steps. He looked around quickly he jumped and lifted himselp on to a pipe along the cealing.  
  
The woman stoped right under him."Alright Noah, Theres a Rambaldi artifact is being held in a Museam in Berlin. You plane leaves in 2 hours. Ill expect you and the artifact back in 2 days.  
  
"Whats my cover?"He asked rubbing his sore jaw.  
  
"You will be know as Marcus Ivankoff III. You will be wait for you parents to accompany you. Since you look younger you wont be watched to closely."Julian waited untill he saw them walk away before he climbed down in an attempt to beat Noah back to there room.  
  
***  
  
Julian sat infront of the display he was to steal. He had 2 hours before Noah would show up. He thought to himself 'If i get this artifact he'll have to let me hang out with him.'Julian had been watching that gaurds for 2 hours and had figured out there shifts.  
  
15 minutes then 30 minutes ect... in this switch he had 2.5 minutes to get the artifact. That gaurds began there switch. Julian ran over and stood on his tippy toes to grab the artifact he opened it up and grabed a small box with a weird symbol ingraved into it o. He slid it into his pocket and closed the artifact and and he put the artict back a gaurd grabbed his arm from behind."Diebstahl des Kunsterzeugnisses ist wir?"(Theft of the art product is we?(German to english sounds funky...)  
  
"Kein Herr, ich war nur Anschauen."(No sir, I was just looking)  
  
"Steigen Sie von hier aus und kommen Sie nicht zurück! "(Get out of here and do not come back)  
  
***  
  
Julian what are you doing here? His father yelled as he saw him being thrown out of the museam.  
  
"I um...I ah ran from the school i want to see this museam we were studing in our classes."  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"With the tuition you sent." At that Julian was hit hard and feel to the ground 2 feet from where he had stood. Julian stood knowing if he didnt he would be kicked. His cheek felt as if it were on fire and his jaw was sore from the blow. He tasted salty metalic taste. He felt his faters watchful eyes knowing if he cried he would be hit again but harder. Some people started to stare at this site and were all amased the child didnt cry. They continued on after and left him with the abuseful man with him without a second thought. His father watched as he tried his hardest not to cry and the strenth it took not to, and left it at that.  
  
"Lets get you back. Wheres the rest of your money?"  
  
"I only brough enough for the ticket here." Julian lied he had stowed away in noahs cargo hold.  
  
"You need to think ahead boy what would you have done if i haddent come along? You would have been stranded here."\  
  
***  
  
"Julian Im going to have you continue you studies elsewhere,"Mr Lazeray said."I'd like you to meet Irina Derevko."  
  
The woman that had been speaking to Noah stepped from the shadows and extended her hand to him. "Hello Julian."  
  
Julian stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out the small artifact. His father smacked the back of his already bruised head. "Take her hand." Julian extended his hand to hers handing her the artifact.She took it and smiled.  
  
"So you were listening to Noah and I's conversationl,"She smile Faded behing a mask."So tell me where were you hiding?"she asked curiously.  
  
"Up on a pipe along the cealing." He responed. He felt air on the back of his neck and grimaced, but the hit never came he turned to see his father and Irina holding his arm.  
  
"Dont hit him!"She hissed."Let us go Julian" She took his hand and began to lead him away.  
  
"JULIAN GET BACK HERE!"his father yelled"What would you mother think of you leaving with some woman to protect you."  
  
"Dont listen to him" Irina wispered back to Julian.  
  
"Mommy would want me to go with who ever would protect me and I dont want you to hit me again."He yelled back to his father but more to convince himself.  
  
***  
  
"Do you remember going to a school for special children?" she questioned him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you remember this puzzle?" SHe asked holding a small blue puzzle out to him.  
  
"No."He said studing the puzzle.  
  
"Complete it."  
  
It took him about 5 seconds he took the blocks and placed them all together very quickly the procedure seemed very familliar to him.  
  
"It seemed quick and easy."he said.  
  
"Good. Now i need you to prove your loyalty to me or ill give you back to your father."  
  
"Ok i will what do i have to do?"  
  
"I need you to shoot this man for me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dont question me. Hes an enemy of mine meaning he's an enemy of yours. Shoot hom and prove you loyalty"  
  
"Whats his name?"  
  
"William Vaughn, but that holds no importance. Shoot him."  
  
"If youll kill my father."  
  
"I will not kill you father you will when you are strong enough."  
  
Julian took the gun from her and aimed the gun at the man tied to the chair. The man squirmed and closed his eyes. The shot rang out and Julian droped his gun.  
  
"That didnt feel very good."he said.  
  
"You'll learn to ignore those feelings."  
  
"I want to feel clean again."  
  
"You can take a shower but i doubt that will help. Its down the hall that way."She said pointing to a door at the end of the hall.  
  
***  
  
"Julian youve been in there for an hour. I think its time you got out." Irina said.  
  
"I want to feel clean again!" He said as his voice began to crack.  
  
"You will in do time. at that the water turned off."  
  
"Why was he your enemy?" Julian questioned.  
  
"He was keeping me from finding Mya my daughter."  
  
***  
  
Julian sat and looked at the pictures That Irina had given him of her daughters. One of her daughters was 7 the other was 12. In all the pictures they seemed happy untill there 6th birthday then they nolonger seemed to have the same glow there smiles seemed fake. He wondered if there change was because of Irina.  
  
***  
  
TBC..... 


End file.
